A WOLF'S TAIL
by melin-hope
Summary: Freed and Laxus return from a mission to find the guild in chaos. Someone has caste a spell turning all the members of Fairy Tail into animals. FreLU
1. Chapter 1

**A Wolf Tail**

 **Hi, this is a new story that I have started writing. I will be continuing my other two stories, not quitting them. But the plots were a bit more complex than this one and ended up having holes in the plot line. Will have to redo what i've already written**

 **This is a nice short story hopefully. Enjoy!**

 **Intro.**

A gentle breeze was blowing around the quiet town of Magnolia. It whistled through the leaves of a large oak tree, ruffling the cloak of the stranger sitting among the branches. He was spying on the people entering the guild hall. He was waiting for two members of Fairy Tail to make their entrance. After spying on the guild for a week he knew they would be arriving soon, but he was feeling so impatient for his plan to work. He was hoping that nothing would go wrong.

He didn't have to wait long. He heard the two laughing and walking hand in hand towards the guild. Completely oblivious to what awaited the inside.

The guild was rowdy, the noise spilling out of the windows and doors. 'They really are a noisy bunch,' thought the stranger.

He shifted his position, trying to get comfortable. Sitting in the tree for a few hours had made his body stiff and his bottom had gone numb. But it was worth it. 'Revenge and riches, definitely worth it' he thought.

Then he strained his ears, listening. It was quiet. The guild hall had fallen silent.

He grinned to himself. The plan was coming along perfectly. Jumping down from the tree, he walked away from the guild, whistling to himself.

 **I'm looking for some suggestions on what animal do you think the members of Fairy Tail would turn into?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters are owned by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Five Fairy Tail mages had just finished a mission and were returning back to their guild. Laxus had his arm around Mira's shoulders, and was walking at the front of the group. Elfman was walking hand in hand with his wife Evergreen.

Behind the couples walked Freed. He gave a sigh of relief. The mission was over and in a few minutes he could say his goodbyes to the two couples and return to his house and books.

It had been an interesting mission but being around the two couples had been exhausting and made him realise how lonely he truly felt. At the age of 27 he had not been in a serious relationship.

He had been on a few double dates setup with Laxus and Mira. Mira of course had being the one who blackmailed him into attending. But they hadn't worked out. The longest he had managed to go out with a girl had been about 3 weeks. When they do find out about his demon magic, it frightens the girls into keeping their distance.

Mira glanced back at Freed and gave him a smile. A mischievous smile, that filled him with dread, it meant she was planning something. She had been trying to convince him to go on one more blind date, during the mission.

He was definitely looking forward to relaxing with a nice glass of red wine and a book.

 **A FEW DAYS AGO...**

It was evening and they were camping in the forest after having destroyed the bandits and their hideout. The she devil approached him.

"Come on Freed, there's no need to be nervous. This will be the last blind date I will ever ask you to go on."

"The last girl you set me up with was a disaster. I've learnt to be cautious of your match-making Mira."

"But this lady is perfect for you. You have so much in common," argued Mira.

Freed shook his head, "no, I'm sorry Mira, I'm not interested." Than saying goodnight to his friends he walked towards his tent and stepped inside.

Laxus sensing his mates' disappointment walked up behind her and gave her a hug. "I can't believe he won't give it a chance," Mira sighed leaning into him.

"He's had too much disappointment. Give him some time," Laxus replied.

"But they're perfect for each other. And they're both so lonely. Can't you sense it Laxus." She turned in his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't you think they'll make a lovely couple? They would make each other happy."

"I know, but we can't force them together," and then he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Freed was lying quietly on his bedroll, listening to the conversion between Mira and his best friend.

He couldn't help but feel curious about who they were talking about. Someone who would be perfect for him? That can't be.

He had thought Anna was 'perfect', but then she found out about his demon. She had looked at him with so much fear. All those moments he had spent with her, showing her kindness, being attentive towards her. They were all forgotten. She ran away from him. Never gave him a chance to explain himself. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him. He remembered that day clearly. Couldn't forget it, no matter how much he tired. The last he saw of her, was her retreating back as she ran from him.

No, he will not dwell on such things. He had decided absolutely no going on Blind-dates, or double dates or dates of any kind. He will not give anyone, any chance of pushing him away. Absolutely not! He was okay, wasn't he?

They were about 20 minutes away from the guild, when they passed a man carrying cylinder black box and whistling to himself. The man had black hair with a white streak above his right ear. He was wearing a old, patched black cloak over a black outfit. It was his scent that stood out. Laxus identified it as a spice that was sold only in the marketplace in the city of Bahra.

As they got near to the entrance of the guild, Laxus stood still. He took off his headphones, "What the heck?" he shouted as he pushed open the door. The others walked after him, but then stood frozen in the entrance. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. What was going on? Where was everyone?

So what animal do you think would suit Cana, Droy, Jet, Gary and Juvia.

Thanks for the review I think a owl will suit Levy nicely too.


End file.
